Adarian
Adarian Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Adarians are best known for their mining and manufacturing operations, as well as a civilization that's never been blemished by civil strife. Adati, their homeworld, is run as though it was a corporation. Adarian society is divided into strict castes that determine what role each member will undertake, with the higher castes having absolute authority over the lower ones. Adarian Characteristics Personality: Adarians carefully weigh their options before reaching any decision, but once the decision is made, they are rarely moved to change their minds. Adarians implicitly trust the judgment of those of higher status, and only the most flippant and rebellious Adarian would disregard orders or advice from a member of a higher caste. Adarians have keen minds for business and a natural drive to succeed. They devote considerable time and energy to ensure the prosperity of their businesses. Physical Description: Adarians are hairless humanoids with elongated heads that have a hole clear through from one side to the other. Adults stand about 1.7 meters tall and come in a variety of vibrant skin colors (Commonly blue or yellow). Members of the same caste tend to have a similar coloration. Age Groups: Adarians age at the following stages: Homeworld: Archaeologists believe that Adarians did not originate on Adari (Located in The Inner Rim), but rather migrated to the planet thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin. The planet is now the seat of the Adarian government, which operates like a corporation. Languages: Adarians speak Adarese, a language that uses largely tonal inflections. Their rigid mouths make languages such as Basic difficult to speak without a heavy accent. Example Names: Ador Beldune, Denka Melru, Luur Tenefor, Yeeru Meekel. Adventurers: Adarian explorers are always searching for new resources to exploit and are given free reign by the ruling caste to indulge this pursuit. Occasionally, a member of a lower caste will leave Adari is search of a better life or success among the stars. Adarians heroes can belong to any Heroic Class. Adarian Species Traits Adarians share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Adarians receive a +4 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Constitution. Adarians are a methodical bunch, but their unique physiology makes them prone to injury. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Adarians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Adarians have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Long Call: An Adarian can emit a subsonic call by inflating his or her throat pouch and vibrating the air-filled sac as a Full-Round Action. This call can be heard up to 20 kilometers away by other Adarians. Additionally, members of other Species could suffer detrimental effects from the Long Call. ** The Adarian makes a special attack roll (1d20 + It's Character Level) and compares the result to the Fortitude Defense of all non-Adarian creatures in a 6-square cone. A successful hit deals 2d4 points of Sonic damage and moves -1 step along the Condition Track; if the attack misses, the target instead takes half damage, and does not move down the Condition Track. ** Each use of this ability moves the Adarian -1 step along the Condition Track. * Heightened Awareness: '''An Adarian may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Automatic Languages: All Adarians can speak, read, and write Adarese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Adarians